User blog:Guardian Fira/Fighters Unite! Chapter 7: Dark Memories
Thursday (1 day until the regional qualifiers), Sanbuki Academy, Lunchroom, 12:36 　 The lunchroom was noisier than ever, with all the students chatting about schoolwork and Buddyfight. The regional qualifiers was tomorrow, so everyone was getting ready for the tournament, discussing strategies and decks with each other. Chain was still reviewing his deck, for the 16th time that day, worried that something was wrong with it. Hearty, of course, was trying to reassure him that it was fine, though believed it was her fault that he was like this. After days of rigorous training, Chain was feeling much more confident in his fighting skills, along with Serena and Berith, who were also frantically inspecting their decks. Serena was constantly flicking between 2 different cards, then putting one in her deck. Berith, however, was completely silent, looking up different cards on his laptop and checking his deck. Abend was still in the Core Deck Case, while Dagger sat at Serena's feet. Hearty looked at all 3 of the teammates, a little concerned at their lack of communication with each other. She felt it was best to try and speak to them. "Is everyo-", Hearty attempted to say, before being interupted by all 3 saying, "SHHHHH". Hearty got a little angry with all of them, being so separated from each other while being so close. She noticed Sorin walking towards the group, tray full of food. She smiled and raised her hand in a hello gesture, and he returned it with a smile and nod. He got closer and closer to the group, keeping his gaze fixed on Chain, completely oblivious to his presence. Sorin held his tray in his hand and balanced it on his elbow, allowing his other hand to poke Chain on his left shoulder, then quickly dashing to the right. Sorin quickly dashed away as Chain looked around him, confused by what had happened. Hearty giggled a little as Chain franticly looked around. Sorin, feeling smug about the joke, walked away from the group and towards another table, where Fira and Yuki were sat. He took a seat opposite both of them, noticing Fira helping Yuki with her deck, but not as badly as Chain and his friends. "So, what about this card?", Yuki asked, pointing at one of her cards. "Well, that is helpful, but try this instead", Fira suggested, pointing at another card on the table. Sorin couldn't help but think that he should go over his deck, but didn't feel there was a point. He felt his deck was perfect the way it was, and he had more important things to think about. "Hey Sorin", Fira said. Sorin, still a little dazed from his train of thought, turned his head slightly to face Fira, head still in his hand. "You want to go over your deck too?", Fira asked. Sorin lifted his head from his hand and let out a scoff, "I don't need to fix my deck, it works fine the way it is, and that means it dosn't need changing". Fira rolled his eyes, but muttered out, "Okay then". Sorin never liked anyone tampering with his deck, ever. Ocker once tried to add another card to his deck, and didn't see any play for 2 weeks. Yuki gathered up her cards and placed the back in her Deck Case, as Jace helped her. She stood up rather sharpish and announced to Fira and Sorin, "Well, I need to get going, next class is Rulings and we are learning about Lethal Formation today, I need to be prepared for anything! I'll see you guys after school!". With that, Yuki took off, Jace in tow and brushed past Chain and Team Stardust, still too emersed with their own decks to notice her. "What about you Sorin, will I see you after school?", Fira once again asked. Sorin looked staright at Fira, then looked away at his own deck. Fira already knew his answer, but still smiled. "It's ok, I got to go watch over my sister anyway, Serena's gonna be out training all day again, so It's down to me again", Fira said as he stood up. He started to walk away from Sorin, before turning his head slightly and saying, "But if you ever need help, I'm always there". With that, Fira walked away, leaving Sorin at the table. Sorin crossed his arms and looked at them, he knew it was rude to not accept their help or even say bye, but he had more things on his mind. Today was an important day for him, but not one he enjoyed. Thursday (1 day until the regional qualifiers), Hinagiku Beach, 4:23 Sorin arrived at the beach, needing to take his mind off the day. He originally thought about challenging Fira to a fight, but like he said, he was busy today. Sorin walked onto the sand of the beach, standing about half a mile from the stadium. He walked over to the edge of the water, closed his eyes and simply listened. He could hear the waves crashing back on themselves, over and over. He could feel the wind pushing agaist his face, and hear it shooting past his ears. He could see a bright light through his eyelids, and feel the warm glow of the sun beaming onto them. He slowly opened his eyes to see what stood in front of him, and what he saw was inspiring, to say the least. A picture perfect view. The sea glistening a shining blue colour, with the sun rays reflecting off of the waves, making it look like it twinkled. He felt like nothing else in the world mattered, not one thing. "Never thought I'd see another guy around here", A voice announced. Sorin turned to see aother boy stood a little further down the beach. The boy had rather pale skin and blue eyes, sporting long black hair and topped off with an earring in the shape of a scythe. He was wearing a black T-shirt, and blue jeans with black sneakers. Sorin had never seen the boy before, but didn't change his tone for him. "Sneaking up on people isn't much of a conversation starter, you know?", Sorin irritatingly questioned. The boy simply walked a little closer to Sorin, with a grin across his face. "I guess your here to pay your respects too?", he asked. Sorin's eyes widened in astonishment, unable to understand how the boy knew about today. Sorin didn't think anyone else knew about the significance of today, except Chain and Serena, who were too busy with the tournament to remember. "How do you-", Sorin started, before the boy raised his hand, and said, "I'd rather not explain with words, I know why your here....Sorin". The boy then pulled out a Core Deck Case and held it tight. "Do you accept my challenge?", he asked. Sorin, surprised he knew his name, also pulled out his Deck Case, gripping it tightly and allowed Ocker Glaser to emerge from the Case. As Ocker formed, the boys Buddy also formed behind him, sprouting a large body, with a set of wings. A large object appeared in front of the shape, slowly extending into the shape of a scythe. The body caught the scythe and red eyes formed on its head, revelaing Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon. The dragon slowly turned to the boy, and asked, "Your orders, Red?". The boy, named Red, simply smiled and said, "Win this fight". Both Sorin and Red stood opposite each other, keeping their eyesight fixed on each other, not allowing any distractions to get in their way. The wind blew sand past both of them, blowing small waves of sand their way. Sorin was ready for a fight. He had no idea how this Red guy knew his name, or how he knew about today, but he had made a mistake. He challenged Sorin to a fight. Sorin clutched onto his Core Gadget and started to Luminize. "They fight together, fall together. The party has been formed! Luminize, United We Stand!", He yelled, allowing his cards to take their usual positions, and his Core Gadget becoming its shield form. Sorin and Ocker were both ready to go, so Red took his turn to Luminize. He raised his Core Gadget and declared, "Tear through the Barrier between worlds and invade! Luminize! Void dragons!". With that, his Core Gadget slowly changed shape, becoming a thin stream of light and morphing around Red's hand, into his one of his gloves. The jewel came into shape on the back of Reds hand, and he drew his opening cards from it. The stage was set, and both were ready. "RAISE THE FLAG!", they both shouted. "DUNGEON WORLD!", Sorin yelled. "DRAGON WORLD!", Red replied. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Red: Hand; 6. Gauge; 2. Life; 10. Sorin took the first move. "Charge and Draw". Sorin picked out a card in his hand, and threw it into the Gauge, then drew another. He had played against Dragon World before, and he felt like no matter what the deck is like, it should still be no problem. Sorin picked out another card in his hand. "I discard one card from my hand, and Equip Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker!". A large sword and shield appeared in Sorins hands. He looked at Red, who seemed unfazed by what Sorin played. "I attack You with Glory Seeker!", Sorin declared, running at Red with the sword in hand. Red closed his eyes, looked to the ground and smiled. "I cast Blue Dragon Shield", Red replied with. A large blue dragon face appeared in front of Red, stopping Sorin in his pathand giving 1 Gauge to Red. Sorin leapt back to his center position, a little irritated his move didn't hit successfully. END OF MOVE. RED'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 4. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. Red: Hand; 5. Gauge; 3. Life; 10. "I draw, then Charge and Draw". Red smiled at the cards in his hand. He lifted a card in his hand, "I Equip Dragonblade, Dragobreach". A large, green glowing sword formed in Red's hand, reducing his Gauge and Life by 1. "I also call Thousand Rapier Dragon to my left, and Extreme Sword Dragon to my right". 2 large dragons appeared on either side of Red, a thin dragon wielding a smaller sword, while the other had a larger blade, with a scar across its eye. Sorin stepped back, preparing for the attack. "Thousand Rapier Dragon attacks you!", Red commanded. The thin dragon pointed his blade at Sorin and shot towards Sorin, dealing 2 damage. "Next, Extreme Sword takes a swing!", with that, the larger dragon ran for Sorin, but he was ready for this one. Sorin picked up a card in his hand and announced, "I cast Pillar of Fire!". A card from Sorin's Gauge flew into the card, and it erupted towards Extreme Sword Dragon, destroying him. "I'm not done, I'm up next!", Red reminded Sorin, running for him. Sorin sighed, not being able to stop this one, taking 3 damage. END OF MOVE SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 3. Gauge; 2. Life; 5. Red: Hand; 3. Gauge; 3. Life; 9. Sorin held his ground from the onslaught of the previous turn. He had taken more damage than he had thought, and he was already down to half of his Life Points. "I Draw, then Charge and Draw". Sorin looked over his hand, not seeing an idea. Then he noticed that card, which he played, "I cast Dangerous Fuse!". Two cards appeared in front of Sorin, who revealed Brave, Drum to Red, "Guess which one is Brave, Drum". The cards shuffled in the air, then moved over to Red. He wasn't too happy about playing this mini-game, but chose the card on the left. Sorin smiled, revelaing the card to in fact be Brave, Drum, so both cards were added to Sorin's Hand. Sorin picked up two more cards, "I call Scout, Criticizing Kirwa to my Left, and Brave, Drum to my Right". A card shot from Sorin's Gauge into Drum's Soul, activating Soulguard. Sorin picked another card from his hand, "I activate a Set Spell, Mission Card: Defeat Monsters". A card appeared next to Sorin, allowing the Spell to remain on the field. "Now, Kirwa, Attack Thousand Rapier Dragon!", Sorin commanded. The young boy brandished his knife and ran for the thin dragon, jumping behind and slashing at him, destroying him. A card shot from the deck into the Set Spell, as Sorin made his next move, "Drum Attacks you, and I'm after him!". Drum ran with his sword drawn, taking a slash at Red and reducing his Life to 6. Sorin followed close behind and, once again, attempted an Attack. Only for it to stop again. "I cast Green Dragon Shield!". Another dragon face appeared in front of Red, increasing his Life to 7. Sorin jumped back to the center, disgruntled at his second attempt failing. END OF MOVE. RED'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 1. Life; 5. Red: Hand; 2. Gauge; 3. Life; 7. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Red wasted no time in deciding his move, and called his monsters as soon as he charged. "I call Spike Shoulder Dragon to my Right and Drum Bunker Dragon 'Barrier Breaker' to my Left!". Two more large dragons appeared, one similar to the dragon on Sorin's side, another branishing two large blades on its arms. "Spike Shoulder, Attack Kirwa!". Sorin was confused by this, but didn't complain. The dragon jumped into the air, and landed straight on top of the yound boy, destroying him. "Now, Drum and I will Attack you!", Red announced. Sorin covered his face in his arms, bracing himself for the force coming at him. The large dragon dug its drill into Sorin, causing him to lose 3 Life, followed by Red dashing with Dragobreach, who also took a slash and damaged Sorin, reducing his Life to 0. At that moment, Glory Seeker glowed in Sorin's hand. "I destroy Glory Seeker, and check the top card", Sorin declared. Sorin drew a card from his Core Gadget, and revealed it to Red, showing Divine Protection of Shalsana. "It's a Spell!", Sorin shouted. "I gain 3 Life Points!". Sorin's life increased, but wasn't sure why Red didn't attack him with Spike Shoulder. Sorin quickly dismissed the thought, happy he survived the turn. END OF MOVE. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 1. Life; 3. Red: Hand; 1. Gauge; 1. Life; 7. Sorin was feeling relieved. He had only just survived that onslaught, but knew he needed to step up his game. Red was no pushover. "I Draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin smiled, and looked back towards Ocker. "Ready?", Sorin asked his Buddy. Ocker grinned back and brandished his sword, replying with, "Always!". Sorin turned back to Red, raised a card from his hand and declared, "I Buddy Call Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the Center!". Ocker leapt in front of Sorin, as he jumped backwards to the fighters position, gaining 1 Life from Buddy Gift. "Ocker, get Drum out of here!", Sorin ordered. Ocker dashed straight for Drum, jumping into the air and bringing his sword down, destorying him. Another card shot from the deck into the Set Spell, which split into two cards and flew into Sorin's hand. "Now, Drum Attack Spike Shoulder!", Sorin shouted. The dragon ran for and slashed at the other dragon, destroying him. END OF MOVE. RED'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 4. Gauge; 2. Life; 4. Red: Hand; 1. Gauge; 1. Life; 7. Red was surprised at Sorin's decision to destroy his Spike Shoulder. But knew not to panic. "I Draw, Charge and Draw". Red understood what he was doing. Sorin was trying to destroy his monsters so he could stay in the fight. Red, however, was fighting to see how long Sorin could last. He picked up the newest card in his hand and grinned. He raised the card and announced, "I Buddy Call Purgatory Knights, Death Sickle Dragon to my Right!". The large dragon behind Red slowly moved into the Right spot, brandishing hs Scythe, and giving Red 1 Life Point. "Now, Death, Double Attack that Dragon!". The dragon raised its scythe and slashed towards Drum twice, producing two energy slashes that flew at Drum. The first slash destroyed Drum's soul, while the second stopped his regeneration, destroying him. "Now, I'll clear Ocker out!", Red announced, dashing at Ocker and destroying him. END OF MOVE. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 4. Gauge; 2. Life; 4. Red: Hand; 1. Gauge; 0. Life; 8. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin had no monsters or Item on his field. But he had plenty of cards in his hand to bring back the advantage to his side. He looked at another card, knowing he needed its help. "I cast Dangerous Fuse again!", Sorin announced. The cards produced from the deck and Sorin revealed Brave Equipment, Glory Seeker to Red, "Find this Card", He said to Red. The cards shuffled and moved to Reds side for him to pick, and once again, Red picked the left one. The card turned over to reveal Cecilia's Spell: Disarm, sending the cards to the Gauge. Sorin was a little annoyed by that, hoping to get both of those cards, but took a breath and decided on another strategy. "I cast another Set Spell, Mission Card: Form a Party!", Sorin announced. Another card appeared next to Sorin, as he picked another two cards in his hand. "I call Missle Magician, Addrick to the left and Sage, Kuguru to the Right!". Two spellcasters appeared on Sorin's field, raising their wand and book respectively. "My spellcasters Link attack you!", Sorin declared. "Both their Skills activate, Dealing a damage to you and healing one for me!". The Missle Magician fired a bolt of lightning towards Red, dealing a damage and the shock from both their attacks knocked Red's Life to 4, while Sorin's increased to 5. END OF MOVE. RED'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 2. Gauge; 5. Life; 5. Red: Hand; 1. Gauge; 0. Life; 4. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Red wasted no time in making his move, quickly drawing his cards. Red looked at the field, not liking what was there. "Death, attack those spellcasters!". Death fired another two energy slashes at the monsters, only for both to fade away middair. "I cast 2 Divine Protection of Shalsana's!". 2 Gauge flew from into the path's of the sickles, granting Sorin 2 more life and saving his monsters. "Grrr, Don't think your saved yet, I'm next!", Red yelled, rushing at and slashing Sorin, dealing him 3 damage. END OF MOVE. SORIN'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 0. Gauge; 3. Life; 4. Red: Hand; 2. Gauge; 1. Life; 4. "Draw, Charge and Draw". Sorin was feeling better about the fight, he had more cards on the field, in his hand and in his Gauge. Sorin knew this fight was his. "I cast Mission Card: Rest at Nozaru Hot Springs!", Sorin announced. Another card appeared next to Sorin, while the first one spun around and flew into Sorin's hand. "Form a Party allows me to add Dancing Magician, Tetsuya to my Hand and gain 1 Life!", Sorin explained. Red wasn't fazed by this, he knew something Sorin didn't. "I call Tetsuya to the Center!", Sorin declares. A young boy, shuffling in place, appeared in the Center. "I Link Attack you with everyone, triggering their skills!", Sorin shouted. A damage was dealt to Red through Addricks Skill, and Tetsuya granted Kuguru the Double Attack Keyword. "I cast Green Dragon Shield!", Red responded. The entire assault was stopped, and the life lost from the missle was gained back. "Tch, Kuguru, Attack Red!", Sorin ordered. The sage opened her book, read a few words and fired a large bubble at Red, exploding on impact and dealing 2 damage. Sorin was irritated, he was so close. END OF MOVE. RED'S MOVE Sorin: Hand; 1. Gauge; 3. Life; 5. Red: Hand; 2. Gauge; 1. Life; 2. Red knew the game was over. He had enough of playing around and decided to end it here. "I Draw, Charge and Draw". Red looked at Death Sickle, still ready for a fight. "Death, get that boy out of here, then attack Sorin!". The dragon fired two more energy slashes toward Sorin. The dancing magician took the first hit, but Sorin couldn't stop the second one, losing 2 Life. "Let's end this!", Red cried out, leaping for Sorin with Dragobreach. He raised the sword and brought it down on Sorin, reducing his Life to 0, with no Glory Seeker to save him this time. GAME OVER. WINNER: RED SOUKEN Sorin was in shock. He fought to what he thought was his best, but it still wasn't enough to win. "You fought to openly", Red shouted to Sorin. Sorin looked up at Red, who had turned around and started to walk away. "Next time, why not think about your defence instead of your offense?", Red asked. Sorin felt insulted by that, hating when people tried to correct his fighting style. "Hey, I'll beat you next time!", Sorin declared at Red, who simply walked off, holding his hand up to gesture goodbye. Sorin grew even angrier that he wasn't fazed by his declaration of victory. "You know, he has a point", A voice from nowhere had spoken. Sorin looked toward the road on the edge of the beach, to see a young man stood there. He was wearing brown pants with a black jacket zipped up to his neck. He was also wearing a dark blue fedora on his head, something Sorin had not seen for a while. "What do you mean he has a point?", Sorin questioned. The boy smiled and simply said, "It's not about beating the opponent quickly you know?", before he also started walking away. Sorin was getting irritated with people doing that today and ran towards the boy, leaving Ocker behind, who very slowly followed. Sorin caught up with the boy, just in time to see him turn a corner into an alley in the city. "Wait!", Sorin yelled, causing the boy to turn around. Sorin stopped a little away from the boy. They both looked at each other for a good 10 seconds, before the boy looked away, rather shyly and said, "Michi Ceras". Sorin looked a little confused by the statement. "It's my name, now if you'll excuse me, I need to be going", Michi said as he turned away and continued walking. This time, Sorin didn't follow him. Sorin knew something was off about that boy, but didn't know what it was. Unable to reahc any suitable conclusions, he decided to walk home. Ocker had finally caught up to him, and turned into a ball of light, resting back in the Deck Case. As Sorin was walking home, he took a shortcut through the market. As he was walking, he noticed Chain, Serena and Berith all sat the a cafe, still going over their decks, Hearty still looking bored. Chain decided that he needed to cheer up, so he ran over to Chain, and once again, poked his left shoulder and ran away from his Right, before Chain could turn around. Chain turned around again, still not seeing anyone behind him. He would think that he was imagining it, except Hearty was giggling away. It had happened twice today and he thought that he needed sleep, he thought he was losing his mind. "I should head-", Chain started, before being interuppted by Serena and Berith, both saying "SHHHH". Chain realized how annoying it was and decided to simply walk home with Hearty. He was looking forward to tomorrow, the tournament was going to be a blast. Though he couldn't shake the feeling he had forgotten something today. Category:Blog posts